Schemes of Discipline
by AntiConstant
Summary: Sometimes fifty moments aren't really enough, not when you've found the one thing you can't go without.


A.N: I'm laughing evilly right now, just so you know. I have no idea what made me think these two would work well together… Not one single clue. But it was fun!

**Schemes of Discipline  
****AntiConstant**

Grope  
Zexion introduced himself by punching Seifer in the gut for fingering his pelvis as they passed each other by, then left without a word.

Prone  
They met again when Seifer found the other passed out on Sunset Hill with a fever of 104.6 °F.

Tiles  
He's not sure why, but Zexion finds that he likes the warm, gray tiles in his "nurse-maid's" bathroom.

Talent  
Once, he asked his not-quite friend what he was good at and soon found himself willing to do anything the other asked of him.

Porn  
Slowly, Seifer's artworks (which are quite good) turn from "mainstream" into overtly sensual pieces starring an ube-haired youth in leather.

Nobody  
He doesn't quite understand the whole thing, but it still pisses him off whenever Zexion calls himself a "Nobody" especially when he can hear the capitalization.

Zexion  
When asked why his favorite word is "Zexion", he explains that blue, black leather and haughtiness are all very good things when mixed.

Embellish  
He likes to exaggerate things a lot but only when it'll piss off those lamers… Zexion tells him to "stop being so petty."

Struggle  
Their first kiss was when the blond decided to claim his "prize" after he won three rounds of his favorite game.

Alleyway  
Zexion realizes something's changed when he wakes up one night gasping, remembering a brick wall digging into his back and green eyes.

Guards  
Days after the kiss, Seifer notices odd cloaked figures with a strange white mark on the left end of the cloak hiding in the shadows around town.

Scent  
VI never realized it before but the smell of sun mixed with a bit of sweat and something that he can only describe as adrenaline makes him horny.

Clothes  
Seifer has a set of the other's uniform he makes sure is in perfect condition for whenever the other can get away from the Organization and visit.

Game  
For once, he was grateful for those Friday night poker games Luxord and Demyx forced him into as he watched his opponent shed his last article of clothing.

Dirty  
He knows the other hates dirt, so he takes great care to make sure the house is always clean.

Fuu  
She notices all the signs before he does and so she tells his to pull his head out of his ass and make his move before someone else decides they want this Zexion of his.

Mud  
One rainy day and a puddle later, the Cloaked Schemer finds himself in too baggy pants and a loose shirt being grinned at by someone who will die if they don't whip that grin off their face.

Woo  
Despite the "Puddle Incident", Seifer finds that his Zex – "call me that again and you will _hurt_" – doesn't require persuading.

Hands  
Why Seifer loves his hands, he will never understand since he only sees the blood that stains them when he looks at them.

Zydeco  
Seifer likes Cajun music while Zexion likes the other's voice.

Sex  
They argued over where they would have sex for the first time until Fuu locked them in a closet and informed them they weren't getting out until one of them had an orgasm.

IQ  
He might have been more intelligent but Zexion found the blonde's way of dealing with logic problems very amusing… and fun.

Clever  
Seifer finds the ube-haired schemer foxy in more ways than one.

Emotions  
Zexion only started to want to feel again after he began wondering if he would have been in love if it was possible.

Occasion  
On their one month anniversary, Seifer breaks into his parents' liquor cabinet and they nurse a bottle of brandy between kisses.

Scene  
The first time they did a "scene" Zexion returned to Castle Oblivion covered in bruises and bite marks barely able to sit but he's never felt more alive.

Demyx  
The Melodious Nocturne is the only one that notices the changes in IV and he hopes it stays that way, for the other's sake.

Sin  
Seifer wonders as he watches his Zex sleep, what his parents' would think but can't bring himself to care.

Heart  
Zexion doesn't give him anything for his birthday because the only thing he want's to give him, he doesn't have.

Sweets  
Seifer has only ever seen him eat one type of food.

Canvas  
He likes to paint Zexion's skin and paint _on_ it.

Books  
Sometimes, reading is the only thing that keeps him sane when he isn't in that town.

Roles  
Sometimes, when it seems like he can't take it anymore, he wishes he was some damsel that needed rescuing so Seifer could take him away from this place.

Leather  
In the deepest corner of his heart, he want's to tie Zexion to his bed with pieces of his coat so he can't leave him anymore.

Home  
Zexion had long ago decided his home was between Seifer's sheets, even when the other wasn't there.

Pole  
There was this one time when Hayner turned a corner and saw something he did _not_ want to see.

Collar  
There's so much he want's to say but every time he starts, there's an invisible noose around his neck keeping him from saying anything.

Ice-cream  
He goes on binges whenever the other is gone for more then two weeks.

Positions  
More often then not, neither can tell who's dominating who.

Flaw  
The only thing wrong in their relationship that he can find is the simple fact that Seifer never tries to make him stay.

Hair  
All three are blond, so Zexion finds himself spending more time with Luxord and Demyx because they remind him of his.

Word  
Zexion won't lie to him, so Seifer knows that he will never say the only thing he really needs to hear him say.

Making  
The last time they had sex, Zexion thought he felt _something_.

Token  
The last time they saw each other they exchanged rings.

Seifer  
As Riku's replica impales him on his weapon, he hopes Seifer can forgive him for never saying what he needed to hear.

Roxas  
He had only seen Seifer cry once and that was when he realized that this Zexion of his wasn't coming back.

Blue  
Zexion is the only reason he ever wore the color before and now, he can't stop.

Insults  
A year after Zexion left, his insults are back to being petty but now there's an anger that makes them sting just as sharply.

End  
Years later, he dies an angry, bitter man.

Hello  
He was late for class and this blond moron wouldn't get the hell out of his way!


End file.
